Scars
by LikeLavender
Summary: A smile graced his face as he remembered what she said the first time she lay beneath him. “This may be my favorite part of you,” she whispered as she ran the pads of her fingers down his stubble-covered cheek and chin.


**AN: **Hi. So this is purely, purely, purely fluff. I hope you enjoy itttt.

* * *

There came a time in their relationship where the novelty of her nudity wore off. Don't get him wrong, she was still amazingly, _amazingly_ gorgeous but he learned to control his urges. He didn't always need to shove her against the shower wall and take her then and there. This morning is no different. When he walked into the bathroom, mirror foggy from her love of hot showers, he didn't even take a second glance at her hair down from its seemingly mandatory ponytail. And his eyes definitely didn't linger on her impossibly long legs, bare and wet.

He gave the mirror in front of him a couple wipes with his hand, the condensation collecting on his palm. He pulled his hands down his cheeks once in an effort to wake himself up before applying the shaving cream. A smile graced his face as he remembered what she said the first time she lay beneath him.

"_This may be my favorite part of you," she whispered as she ran the pads of her fingers down his stubble-covered cheek and chin._

_He lifted one hand off the mattress, its springs giving a pleasant squeak, and clutched his heart playfully. "You mean more than my baby blues?" He blinked a few times and the shadows of his almost too long eyelashes danced across his skin._

"_Oh, ha-ha," She said with a roll of her eyes and pushed his face to the side with her palm._

_His hand came back to the side of her head and he found her shoulder easily, dragging his chin up her neck until his lips pressed chastely against her pulse point. "I think this may be my favorite part of you," he said, nipping at her neck gently, her pulse quickening underneath his tongue._

"_My neck?" she asked, breath hitching in between words._

"_No."_

"_Then what do you mean?" Her hips arched into his as he moved his lips up her neck to kiss the underside of her chin. She giggled softly and pulled at the roots of his hair. _

"_This," he said pushing his nose to her jugular, feeling the unsteady rhythm. "It was the only way I could tell I even have an affect on you."_

"_Mm," she said, "I suppose you're a little easier to read." Her hand slid down his chest to wrap firmly around his length. "Or maybe you're a little harder."_

By the time he was finished reminiscing the shaving cream was gone from his face and his cheeks were smooth. The sounds of the shower ended shortly after, though she made no move to exit. He turned to see her standing in front of the glass door of the shower, watching him.

It was hard to ignore the affect she had on him, nudity aside, when their eyes met. Sometimes it was like an explosion when he expected a whisper, and other times it was like coming up for air.

Her index finger lifted from her side and began drawing in the condensation on the door.

'_Hi.'_

He grinned at her, but stood his ground, folding his hands across his chest and leaning against the counter top.

Moments went by, his eyes flicking across the planes of her face, down the length of her neck, the curve of her breasts. Eventually, when the steam had fades and her message has disappeared she stepped out of the shower. Jim was there in seconds, holding a fluffy white towel to wrap around her.

"Morning, Nyota."

She smiled up at him, her chin tucked into his chest, "Morning, Captain." she said, slipping her fingers up the back of his t-shirt. "You know," she started, removing her hands from under his shirt to cup his face, "this really is my favorite part of you."

Jim paused, his face was smooth, the remnants of his stubble now down the drain.

"What do you mean? Did I miss a spot?" He asked, checking his face for roughness.

"No," she shook her head. "This," she said as she traced the length of the scar on his cheek. "Do you know how you got this?" She asked.

Jim nodded. "It happened after Sulu and I were falling to Vulcan, my cheek hit the metal on his suit when I caught him."

Nyota let her hands fall from her face, her wrists resting on his shoulders. "That's right. And that's when I knew."

Jim was grinning now, his dimples appearing and the corners of his eyes crinkling. "What did you know?" He asked, his face lit with amusement.

"That you weren't just some hick who only has sex with farm animals." She pressed her lips to his chest, "You are brave, and strong, and honorable. And you were willing to risk your life for a man you had just met."

Jim shrugged despite himself, "I wasn't going to just let him fall."

"Some people would, perhaps if they found jumping after him illogical."

Nyota traced his scar again. "This." She murmured. "This is my favorite part of you. Your bravery, your heart. How in one day, one moment you managed to turn my perception of you on its head. I knew you were unpredictable, Jim, but I never thought _my_ prediction about who you were would be wrong."

He leaned down to press his lips against hers, tender yet probing. "And are you glad that I proved you wrong? I know how you love it when you're wrong."

"Yes," she smiled, "I couldn't be happier."

* * *

**A/N:** Ahhh okay, so this is the first time I've ever written anythinggg for this fandom. But I just couldn't help myself because I was so surprised that there were like zero kirk/uhura fics. I just don't understand! But anyway, hopefully this was somehow pleasing to you.


End file.
